


I Wish You to Know That You Have Been the Last Dream of My Soul

by FromTheBoundlessSea



Series: Your Soulmate Will Be The Stranger You Recognize [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Feelings revealed, Female Bilbo Baggins, Female Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Fíli and Kíli decide to set him right, Kinda, Sort Of, Thorin did something a bit not good, someone actually talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromTheBoundlessSea/pseuds/FromTheBoundlessSea
Summary: A continuation of Chapter 43 of “Family of Choice” from Thorin’s perspective.





	I Wish You to Know That You Have Been the Last Dream of My Soul

Mahal, what had he done?

The thought continued for the rest of the night and his stomach churned in anger and torment and Thorin felt as though he would be torn in two. 

He had hurt her. 

Mahal, he had almost forced himself on her. On Briar. She who is all that he is not. She who is kind and gentle and good. 

He buried his face in his hands. Those calloused hands that had killed. Those hands were the same ones he had touched her with. Even now he could feel her skin against his palm. 

Heat began to pool in his belly and he swore inwardly. 

How terrible could be possibly be?

She had been near tears.

He had done that when all he had ever wanted was to make her laugh or to make her smile. 

The next morning he announced that he would be staying at the forge for a while. 

He could not look at her. 

For the rest of the day, he made plans. He would travel to Bree or another nearby man village to find work. He had done it before when Dís—the thought made his heart ache—was still alive. He would come back and check on the boys every once and awhile. They liked Briar better anyways. She gave them structure and would keep them safe. 

A knock came to the forge door. 

Thorin stood up from his cot and opened it. 

“Boys?” He let them inside. “What are you doing here at this hour?” Something stirred in Thorin’s gut. “Is everything okay?”

The boys looked at each other and then to Thorin, their eyes serious. 

“We need to talk.” Fíli lifted his chin. He motioned towards Thorin’s cot. “Please sit down.”

Thorin narrowed his eyes in confusion, but did as he was told. 

“You need to tell Briar that she’s your One.”

He hadn’t been expecting that. “I… I don’t know how you know that Fíli, but this is something between her and myself and it’s very complicated. Besides, she’ll begin her courtship with Caspian soon. She doesn’t need to be bothered with my feelings. And I—”

“You’re hers,” Kíli interjected before Thorin could continue. 

The king-in-exile blinked. “What?”

“Well, it’s called an Enaid instead of One, but it’s basically the same thing.”

“How—”

“I realized it after the second night we got here.” Fíli crossed his arms. “I found out she was your One when you told Balin and Dwalin. You should tell her.”

Hope began to bloom in Thorin’s chest but he quickly shut it out. “It’s complicated, boys.”

“No, it really isn’t.”

“Just talk to Bri. She’ll forgive you for whatever you did. She loves you.”

“Boys, I—”

“Tell her or we’re writing Dori.” Fíli raised his eyebrow. 

Thorin went pale. Fíli certainly was Dís’ son. Thorin sighed.

“I’ll try.” 

“She deserves to know.” Fíli continued. 

“She deserves to be happy.” Kíli added. 

“I’ll try.”


End file.
